1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus that has plural operating units and can assign functions to each of the operating units.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2011-223157 discloses an imaging apparatus as follows. While the imaging apparatus detects itself being in a vertical position, the imaging apparatus controls a recording operation based on a first imaging setting when an imaging operation command is input from a first shutter button. While the imaging apparatus detects itself being in a vertical position, the imaging apparatus controls the recording operation based on a second imaging setting when an imaging operation command is input from a second shutter button. While the imaging apparatus detects itself not being in a vertical position, the imaging apparatus controls the recording operation based on the first imaging setting when an imaging operation command is input from either the first shutter button or the second shutter button.